


Tripping

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, nonconsensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay recovers from another forced drug injection by Yogi and Reggie.





	Tripping

Sabal made his way to Mohan’s house, where he had been told Ajay was staying. He needed Ajay to go scout a nearby city, but Ajay hadn’t been answering his radio. He entered the house, stepping in slowly.

“Ajay? Are you here?”

“...If you want me to go anywhere, then I’m not home.”

“Ajay?” He climbed up to the loft, and saw that Ajay was curled up in bed. He groaned when he saw Sabal.

“What is it?”

“I was looking for you. Are you alright?” Ajay groaned miserably.

“No, I’m staying in bed. I need to recover.”

“From what?”

“From those fucking DRUGS!” Ajay snapped, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’m still seeing pink and blue and green and orange and the whole fucking kaleidoscope, and I’m not leaving this bed until I’m back to myself. Dammit, I feel sick...The whole room is spinning…” Sabal knelt down beside the bed, putting a hand on Ajay’s shoulder.

“Is there anything I can do to help? A glass of water, perhaps?” Ajay paused, thinking.

“...Yeah, some water would be nice. I have a pump outside.” When Sabal came back with the water, Ajay drank it and then laid back down in bed, eyes closing.

“What kind of drug was it?”

“Some kind of...I dunno. Something to ‘break the walls of the physical plane’, or whatever. I’m not seeing through walls anymore, but the colours haven’t gone away yet. My vision is still...it hurts to open my eyes, the colours are so bright…” Sabal sighed.

“I’m afraid I can’t do anything to help with the drugs, but...I can let you rest. Let me know when you’re back on your feet.” Sabal paused, and then sighed. Ajay smiled a little.

“I guess that’s your way of telling me you did come here to send me out on an errand?” Sabal chuckled sadly.

“I did. But it would be cruel of me to send you anywhere while you’re still…”

“Tripping balls?” Sabal chuckled.

“I was hoping to find something a little less crude, but yes.” Ajay smiled.

“Well, I appreciate the concern, and the restraint. I promise I’ll go check it out as soon as your face stops looking blue.” Sabal raised his eyebrows.

“...Of course. Well, just let me know whoever you’re feeling better. Rest well, Ajay.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal left, heading for the nearby tent where he assumed Ajay had been injected with the mysterious drug. From what Ajay had said in previous conversations, these Reggie and Yogi characters seemed to have all sorts of strange concoctions. He went into the tent, and the two stood up straight, once they noticed him.

“Oh! Hello there! Er, so sorry, you are…?”

“I’m a friend of Ajay.”

“Oh, of course! Right, right, course you are! Any friend of Ajay’s is a friend of ours! Isn’t that right?”

“Right, yeah, absolutely. You know this one time…”

“I’m not here for a social visit. I want to know what it was that you gave Ajay. That drug that made him see colours? See through walls?”

“Drug? What drug? ...Oh, THAT drug? You know, the one that liberates you from the walls of reality? Yeah, great stuff. Incredible real world applications too, what with all the hunting and shooting you guys do. Joint?”

“No thank you. The drug, how do you reverse the effects?”

“Reverse the effects? No, there’s no reversing the effects, you just have to let it wash over you, like a great wave of enlightenment. If you try to fight the drug, the only thing that happens is a bad trip.”

“Yeah, and no one likes that.”

“Yeah, exactly. So, listen, just let it wash over you, okay?” Reggie leaned forward and stuck Sabal in the neck with a syringe. 

“Hey! What the...what...did you…”

“...”

***

“Urgghh…” Sabal staggered to his feet, shaking his head. His vision was pink. Now red. Now fading to green. Was that...music? He could see the guard sitting outside Ajay’s home. But...there was the door. He was inside. How could he…?

“What in the…?”

“Sabal?”

“A-Ajay? Ajay, what…?”

“Sabal, are you alright?”

“Ajay...I am...My vision is…”

“Pink and green, and you can hear music and see through walls?”

“What in the name of Kyra is happening to me?”

“Find the ladder, come on up, you can sleep it off.”

“Where...I can’t see…”

“Alright, I’m coming down.” Ajay appeared beside him in a burst of smoke, and then disappeared, and then appeared again, his arm outstretched.

“Take my hand. I’m real, I promise.” Sabal shakily took the offered hand, and Ajay led him to the ladder, gently encouraging him to climb and keeping a hand on him to make sure he didn’t fall. When they were in the loft, Ajay led Sabal to the bed.

“Lie down here. Did you visit Yogi and Reggie?”

“I wanted to know if there was some way to reverse the effects so you wouldn’t suffer…”

“And they stuck you with it without asking first. Yeah, that’s usually how any meeting with them goes. I’m fast learning to just steer clear of them. Listen, close your eyes, okay? Try to...let the music lull you to sleep, if you can. It’ll be over in a few hours, probably.

“Ajay, I…”

“I’ll stay with you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself accidentally. Just go to sleep, Sabal, I’ll keep you safe while you’re out. Friends...friends don’t let friends do drugs alone, and all that.”

“Th...thank you, Ajay...I…” His eyes closed, and though his head shook back and forth for a bit, he eventually did fall asleep. Ajay tried to keep watch, he really did, but he wasn’t fully clear of the drug’s effects either. He needed to sleep the drug off too. He closed his eyes and slept.

***

“Kyra, my head…”

“It’s alright, Sabal, just relax.”

“Ajay…?” When Sabal finally came around fully, he saw Ajay sitting beside the bed with a glass of water in his hand. His vision was back to normal, and there was no strange music to be heard.

“You’re looking better,” Ajay commented lightly, and Sabal nodded, swallowing.

“My vision is no longer filled with unnatural colours...I would say the drugs have finished wreaking havoc on my body. Ugh, but my head…”

“Yeah. That’ll go away in a couple hours or so. Call it a really bad hangover.” Sabal nodded, and Ajay put a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, Sabal...what you tried to do...going to see Yogi and Reggie...that was really sweet. Thanks.”

“I failed, and landed myself in a predicament that required you to get up in your inebriated state to tend to me. That’s hardly worthy of thanks.”

“You put yourself in danger to help me. And I think you’ll agree that being drugged out of your mind does constitute a dangerous situation. I tended to you because...I was lost and alone in the forest while tripping on those things. I wanted you to know that I was there for you, that you weren’t going through that alone. You’ve had my back, now it was my turn to have yours.” Sabal smiled as he got out of bed.

“And you? Are you recovered as well?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. You should probably rest a little bit more, and then you can tell me about whatever it was you came here to ask of me.” Sabal nodded.

“I’ll see you in a few hours then,” he said, getting back into bed uncertainly, “Are you sure it is alright for me to stay here?”

“I’m sure. Rest a little bit longer. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
